justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Lockjaw
Were you looking for: * [[Lockjaw|'Lockjaw']] and Tortured Lockjaw, the original counterparts of Nightmare Lockjaw? * Carson, the person who created Nightmare Lockjaw through his nightmares? * Other similar-looking or related characters, such as [[Tortured Golden Lockjaw|'Tortured Golden Lockjaw']], [[Golden Lockjaw|'Golden Lockjaw']], [[WoodBuddy|'WoodBuddy']] or Tortured Toony? TRTF2= Nightmare Lockjaw is a nightmarish animatronic of Lockjaw that was planned to make an appearance in the Major Updates of The Return to Freddy's 2 as the only active antagonist of Nightmare Mode, before they were cancelled. Appearance Nightmare Lockjaw seems a lot similar to Torture Lockjaw from The Return to Freddy's 5, but with 5 sharp fingers, and two rows of big teeth with red roots, similar to the Nightmare Animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The endoskeleton mouth seems to be unchanged. His fedora has a red stripe, unlike his original counterpart. Behaviour Nightmare Lockjaw only appears in Nightmare Mode, and is the only active antagonist. He would have started on the Parts/Service room and eventually proceeded to move into the Main Hall and then to your Security Office. It is unknown how the player would've defended themselves from him, although it is likely that it would have been by quickly putting on the Freddy Mask and standing still until he leaved. |-|TRTF5= Nightmare Lockjaw is a nightmarish version of Torture Lockjaw, that serves as the only active antagonist in the Nightmare Minigame of The Return to Freddy's 5. Appearance For his first design, Nightmare Lockjaw seems a lot similar to Lockjaw from The Return to Freddy's 4, with only 4 sharp fingers on each hand, and a single row of curved sharp teeth. For his second and final design, Nightmare lockjaw seems a lot similar to Torture Lockjaw's 3rd version from TRTF5, but with 5 sharp fingers, and two rows of big teeth with red roots, similar to Nightmare Fredbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The endoskeleton mouth seems to be unchanged. His hat also haves a red stripe, similar to Torture Golden Lockjaw. Behavior During the Nightmare Minigame, Nightmare Lockjaw will try kill the player by either appearing in front of them at the living room and closet of Carson's House. To avoid being killed by him, the player has to ignore Nightmare Lockjaw and stand still on another room that the nighmarish humanoid isn't located. Then, some minutes later, the player will win the minigame and Nightmare Lockjaw will dissapear from the house. Trivia *In the image with his first design text in the background said "THE END". **Before Nightmare Lockjaw was confirmed to be non-canon, some believed that he would be involved in the ending of The Return to Freddy's 5, due to the text on his debut image. *His second design is featured in two halloween wall papers that can be downloaded on BFPFilms424's website. *As stated by BFPFilms, Nightmare Lockjaw is non-canon to the TRTF Lore. **In addition, he is not in the Thank You! image. *In the 6th teaser game of TRTF5, if the player stays in the menu for too long, Nightmare Lockjaw will jumpscare the player. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2: Nightmare Mode NightmareLockjaw-partsandservices.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw in the Parts/Service Room. NightmareLockjaw-mainhall.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw walking down the Main Hall. NightmareLockjaw-office.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw standing in The Office's hallway. 7tm11Se - Imgur.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw's jumpscare. The Return to Freddy's 5 Nightmare Minigame Output iBlBP9.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw running through the living room of Carson's House. Output Gko6br.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw going back around the corner. output_WmCxWQ.gif Output mw0G7N.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw shaking his head in the closet. NightmareLockjawJumpscare.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw's jumpscare from the game. Note that the background is involved in the jumpscare. Teaser Game 6 Nightmare Lockjaw Title Still.png|Nightmare Lockjaw on the Title Screen of Teaser Game 6. N LJ Twitch 4.png|Twiching N LJ Twitch 3.png|Ditto. N LJ Twitch 2.png|Ditto. N LJ Twitch 1.png|Ditto. z_3hTu.gif|Nightmare Lockjaw's jumpscare during the Title Screen. Teasers/Miscellanous CoolLockjawMLG.jpg|Nightmare Lockjaw's first design. 013beb156f700bacc5f56bec49dada4e-d9ecmu4.png|Nightmare Lockjaw's second and final version, as shown on BFPFilms424's DeviantArt. 013beb156f700bacc5f56bec49dada4e-d9ecmu4 (2).png|Nightmare Lockjaw's second and final version, brightened. SJitvf9-QofOxkyRiW0GjWi4n1StUjgjXCv-jM35m5s.png|Nightmare Lockjaw in a desktop background from PoniKittyGames. NightmareLockjawBrightened.png|Same image, brightened. Nightmare Lockjaw background.jpg|Nightmare Lockjaw in another desktop background from the same website. 8782ad 7a5f4b4e8b2e446daa416ec62d2d718f~mv2.png|Nightmare Lockjaw in a teaser for a Halloween Teaser Game made by TSMGames and Feline Animations. Note how his eyes and textures are different from the original version. 8782ad_7a5f4b46daa416ec62d2d718f~mv2.png|Same image, but brightened. 42002328_723448661348799_7151995038003471417_n.jpg|Lockjaw's design for The Road That Falls. This version was primally inspired from Nightmare Lockjaw's first and final design. 41819646_307663240062269_3900001138741581494_n.jpg|Lockjaw's design for The Road That Falls. Front view. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 Several growls emitted by Nightmare Lockjaw during gameplay. The screech emitted when Nightmare Lockjaw kills the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 5 Nightmare Lockjaw's growls that can be heard during the Nightmare Minigame. The footsteps that can be heard when Nightmare Lockjaw approaches the player. The scream that Nightmare Lockjaw makes when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Nightmare Lockjaw Nightmare Lockjaw Nightmare Lockjaw Nightmare Lockjaw Nightmare Lockjaw Category:Major Updates Nightmare Lockjaw Nightmare Lockjaw Nightmare Lockjaw